Sherlock's Letter
by TJSCtruewillbe
Summary: Sherlock a laissé une lettre à John pour lui dire tout ce qu'il n'osera jamais lui dire maintenant qu'il doit partir en mission suite à son exil pour avoir tué Magnussen. Malheureusement - ou pas - il n'avait pas prévu de revenir. JohnLock


**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année 2016 ! Pour cette année, un petit cadeau spécial :)**

* * *

 _« John,_

 _Je me souviens de notre rencontre, de la première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Tu étais aux côtés de Mike Stamford, ta main tremblait, ta jambe te tenait à peine. Tu étais attentif aux moindres détails de ce laboratoire dans lequel je me tenais. Je t'ai vu, nos regards se sont accrochés et j'ai l'impression qu'à partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus jamais osé les détourner._

 _Tu as toujours fais écho à ce que j'étais et que je cherchais à cacher. Je n'ai jamais été doué en sentiments et je pense que je ne le serais jamais, alors je te demande pardon parce que j'ignore à quoi ressemblera cette lettre, j'ignore si tu arriveras à comprendre ce que je souhaite dire, mais je pense que tu y arriveras, tu as toujours réussi à me comprendre._

 _Notre première affaire a été la meilleure affaire de ma vie, non pas parce que j'ai frôlé la mort ou parce que l'enquête était particulièrement amusante – même si ça a été définitivement le cas – mais parce que c'est là que j'ai appris à te connaître. Tout était encore nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais été au restaurant avec quelqu'un, alors lorsqu'Angelo a insinué que tu étais mon rencard, je ne l'ai pas relevé. Car honnêtement j'ignore vraiment ce qu'un rencard implique mais... selon mes propres critères, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Et dans ce cas là nous avons eu pas mal de rencards et je les ai tous apprécié, énormément. J'ai toujours été très observateur, John... comment peux-tu croire ne serait-ce qu'une minute que je n'ai pas compris ton intérêt ? Oh, tu ne sais pas toi-même que tu étais intéressé mais : dilatations des pupilles, regards appuyés puis fuyants, mains moites – oui oui j'ai vu l'humidité sur tes couverts, n'essaie pas d'argumenter – langue passant sur tes lèvres. Comment pouvais-tu être si sincère en me disant « non » de ta bouche alors que ton corps criait « oui » ? Tout simplement parce que tu en étais particulièrement assuré, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je venais enfin de trouver quelqu'un qui serait capable de me supporter, pourquoi détruire tout mes efforts dans le cocon ?_

 _Puis les affaires ont continués encore et encore et je crois que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un ami, un vrai ce jour où tu avais suffisamment d'explosifs sur ton corps pour détruire un immeuble. J'étais pétrifié, John. Vraiment. La seule personne capable de me supporter et que je supporte, qui n'avait sa vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil et tout ça à cause de moi, de mon arrogance, de mon intelligence. Oui je sais que c'est arrogant de dire ça mais c'est la vérité, John ! Et je me suis promis de te dire la vérité, tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis, tout ce que j'aurais toujours dû te dire. J'espère sincèrement que j'aurais le courage de dire les choses les plus importantes lorsque nous serons sur cette maudite piste mais... je sais que je vais m'administrer une dose quasi léthale dans le corps pour rester debout en te disant adieu alors... est-ce que j'aurais la conscience suffisante pour te dire ces mots ? Je l'ignore. Voilà pourquoi une lettre si longue. Je continue._

 _John, nous avons gâchés tellement de bons moments, tu sais ? Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi lors de la scène de la piscine mais toi... tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais après le passage d'Irène. Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dis ? Tu sais comment je suis, comment aurais-je pu faire le premier pas, John ? Tu savais depuis tout ces mois que tu étais `Sherlocked` et tu n'as jamais rien fais pour me le dire. Alors je ne pouvais que constater tes regards fuyants, le fait que tu avais enfin arrêté de te voiler la face en sortant avec des femmes toujours aussi inutiles et différentes semaines après semaines. Oh, John, tu te l'étais déjà avoué, il ne te manquait plus grand-chose, juste venir me voir et me le dire, à ta façon. Je t'aurais accepté, j'aurais été surpris que tu en ai eu le courage mais je t'aurais accepté. Notre relation n'aurait pas été simple, ignorant mes propres sentiments à ton égard, ayant à peine été confronté à ma propre sexualité depuis peu – depuis le passage d'Irène en réalité, où j'ai compris que les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas et que je devais me rendre à l'évidence que les réflexes physiques et chimiques dû au désir n'étaient présents dans mon organisme qu'au contact d'hommes, un seul homme en réalité, toi. Mais nous aurions pu être heureux, j'en suis sûr John._

 _Je suis navré, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer à me droguer et faire ma liste. J'en ai besoin pour aller plus en détails sur ce que je m'apprête à te dire. Je n'en aurais jamais le courage sinon._

 _Puis le temps est passé et nous nous sommes rapprochés tout en gardant nos distances. Tu m'as rendu confus en me parlant de mes foutues pommettes, si tu les aimes tant, pourquoi ne pas les avoir embrassés ? Jamais ? Puis il y a eu l'acte le plus terrible que j'ai jamais fais, celui qui m'arracha à ma belle petit vie avec l'homme le plus acceptable que je pouvais trouver. Mon suicide. C'en était un, quasiment, car regarder des yeux, sentir ta tristesse et ton désarroi, cela m'a arraché à la vie. J'ai rarement pleuré dans ma vie, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de verser des larmes sur ce maudit toit. Moriarty avait comprit quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore saisi : mon ultime faiblesse est exactement la même que celle des autres êtres-humains, je suis comme les autres, je souffre si on touche à un seul cheveu des gens auxquels je tiens. Lorsqu'il m'a dit son plan, j'ai directement pensé à toi. Un seul nom à traversé mes lèvres. Pas que j'ai été moins affecté qu'il puisse toucher à Lestrade ou Mme Hudson mais... je n'aurais pas pu survivre à ta perte. J'aurais pu survivre aux autres et tout faire pour les venger mais toi... si tu étais mort, j'aurais sauté John. Pas de vie sans toi. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'ai autant dosé mon aiguille ? N'arrêtes pas de lire je t'en prie. Cela est trop tard. Ne demandes pas à mon frère d'appeler l'avion pour qu'on essaie de me soigner, d'empêcher la drogue de me tuer. Cette overdose est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. Car lorsque je fermerais les yeux, c'est ton visage que je verrais. Je ne serais pas sur le peloton d'exécution que cette mission m'offre. Je serais libre de mourir endormi en pensant à toi alors je t'en prie, aimes moi encore un peu, suffisamment pour ne pas m'empêcher de mourir comme je l'entends._

 _Les missions pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty fut tellement longues, si longues que j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir. Alors lorsque je suis arrivé à Londres, je n'ai souhaitais qu'une chose – après le fait de me raser et me couper les cheveux – être prêt de toi et recommencer notre vie, ensembles, nous deux seuls contre le reste du monde, ne l'oublies pas. Mais évidemment en deux ans tu as eu le temps de refaire ta vie, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne l'aimeras jamais comme tu m'aimes, tu le sais ? J'espère que tu en as conscience, John. Que personne ne te rendra aussi heureux que j'ai pu le faire, que j'aurais pu faire._

 _Nos retrouvailles fut... douloureuses mais je l'ai mérité. J'avais tellement envie que tu me touches, même pour me faire mal que j'essayais de continuer à t'énerver. Dans mon esprit fou, j'ai imaginé que si je t'énervais suffisamment, tu pourrais m'embrasser de frustration. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu ça dans un des épisodes mièvres que Mme Hudson regarde et je me suis mis à rêver de tes lèvres et du goût de la fureur que tes lèvres pourraient avoir. Je m'étais rendu compte du désir que j'avais pour toi, John. Mais pas encore de ce qu'il y avait derrière._

 _Puis ton mariage est arrivé et tout sembla s'éclaircir. Tu n'as jamais été mon meilleur ami, tu as toujours été mon coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais compris les sentiments amoureux, John mais saches qu'en te voyant danser sur mon air de violon, j'ai lâché les armes. Ce n'était pas là que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments – ce fut pendant la petite enquête pour savoir qui serait la victime de notre Mayfly Man – mais ce fut à ce moment précis que je voulus te le dire, faire le premier pas. Mais je n'ai jamais été égoïste John, je ne pouvais pas te le dire alors que je savais que Mary était enceinte, je devais d'abord annoncer la nouvelle, ce que je fis. Ton regard à ce moment là me brûla les entrailles, celui qui signifiait que ça annihilait les moindres chances que nous avions pour nous expliquer car c'était trop tard pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Tu allais avoir un bébé, je devais quitter ta vie. Tes yeux exprimaient tout l'amour que tes lèvres n'exprimeront jamais, as-tu vu la réponse à tes sentiments dans les miens ?_

 _Je me suis drogué. C'était bon de s'oublier. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je te voyais revenir dans le laboratoire de St Barts. Mais cette fois nous n'étions pas stupide, nous n'avions aucune inhibition et alors que le monde sexuel s'était ouvert à moi depuis peu, un million de fantasmes s'inscrivaient dans mon esprit. J'avais envie de sentir ton corps, partout, le toucher, le goûter, tout connaître de lui et que tu connaisses tout de moi. Mais à chaque fois je me réveillais de mon trip et tu étais absent, mon corps restait froid et vierge. Ce fut ton nom qui me tira de mes rêveries et ta colère qui embauma mon cœur car tu te souvenais de moi, tu ne m'avais pas oublié, tu étais en colère, tu souhaitais me frapper, me toucher. J'aurais tout donné pour sentir ta peau contre la mienne, John. Pourquoi est-ce Molly qui m'a giflé ? Ne pouvais-tu pas m'étrangler ? Me donner des coups de poings jusqu'à ce que je tombe inconscient entre tes bras ? J'ai l'air d'un masochiste mais John, je n'en peux plus. Touches moi._

 _Puis j'ai dû te montrer à quel point je suis inhumain. Je devais te montrer que tu avais pris la bonne décision la choisissant plutôt que moi. J'ai fais semblant d'être avec Janine. Sais-tu comment cela a pu être dur de la laisser me toucher ? Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble mais juste un baiser était incroyablement dur, je devais fermer les yeux et penser à toi. Mais tu n'as pas ce genre de lèvres, les tiennes sont moins bombées, plus vieillis, plus sèche. Je préfère les tiennes. Quel goût à ta langue ? Quel goût à ton cou ?_

 _Cela a fonctionné, tu m'as enfin regardé. Sais-tu que tu ne me regardes que lorsque je suis inhumain ? John, tu m'aimes tellement que tu n'es pas capable de me regarder sans avoir ce pincement au cœur ? Je l'ai, moi. Tout les jours. Surtout lorsque tu es avec Mary. Lorsque je sais que ton enfant grandit en elle. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, comme je n'aurais jamais été touché. J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant avec toi. Pas que j'apprécie les enfants, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on forme une famille, j'aime cette idée._

 _Puis j'ai été tué par Mary. Et j'ai été terrifié pour toi. Je suis revenu à la vie pour toi. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, John. Maintenant que je t'ai perdu..._

 _Il fallait que je vous réconcilie. J'ignore à quel point Mary est dangereuse mais elle l'est moins si tu es avec qu'elle que si tu en es loin. Car elle t'aime, vraiment. Alors oui John, même si tu ne peux plus l'aimer, aimes là car tu l'as choisis. Ce n'est pas toujours de ta faute mais... sur ça oui. Tu l'as choisis, elle est enceinte de toi... sois heureux avec elle et ton bébé._

 _John, j'ai tué pour la première fois de ma vie._

 _J'ai tué._

 _Je ne regrette rien._

 _Vis heureux, John._

 _John._

 _John, je t'aime. »_

John froissa le papier dans sa main alors que ses larmes coulaient. Il vit alors le message de Moriarty. Son cœur s'allégea alors qu'il aurait dû peser plus lourd. Il essuya ses larmes et sorti de la voiture. Il vit l'avion de Sherlock faire demi-tour, il hurla à Mycroft de préparer du matériel d'urgence pour essayer de sauver Sherlock de son overdose.

Quand John rentra dans l'avion, son détective était dans un piteux état, à moitié endormi. Il le réveilla et essaya de le maintenir réveillé sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il le tenait contre son torse et murmurait dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à se concentrer sur sa voix et ne pas sombrer.

\- Sherlock écoutes moi. Je suis avec toi et je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver. Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Un grognement le rassura. Il embrassa les boucles brunes.

\- Je t'aime Sherlock. Je t'aime. J'aurais du te le dire il y a des mois de ça. J'aurais du te le dire avant que tu ne sautes, sur ta tombe, à ton retour. J'aurais dû annuler mes fiançailles et retourner vivre avec toi. J'aurais dû rester avec toi pour toujours. Je ne ferais plus cette erreur, Sherlock. Je vais rester avec toi.

\- B... Bé...Bé...

\- Le bébé ? Il y a ce qu'on appelle une garde partagée, Sherlock. Et ce sera notre enfant. On l'élèvera ensemble le temps qu'elle passera à la maison.

John avait complètement oublié Mary. Elle était resté sur la piste alors qu'il avait suivi Sherlock jusqu'à l'hôpital. La conversation avec sa future ex-femme allait être mouvementé mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se voiler la face.

\- John...

Ce dernier embrassa le front en sueur de Sherlock, ses yeux cherchant une indication qui lui permettrait de savoir quand est-ce qu'il atteindra enfin l'hôpital.

\- John... , souffla Sherlock de nouveau, tu me feras l'amour à la maison ?

John se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le regard désapprobateur de l'ainé Holmes qui les avait évidemment accompagné et qui n'avait pas réagit jusque là.

Le médecin embrassa les tempes de Sherlock avant de murmurer un « oui » aux oreilles de son futur amant. Ce dernier souriait toujours alors que les infirmiers le perfusaient de tout les côtés.

Arrivés à la maison, une semaine plus tard, Sherlock rougit légèrement en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait osé demander au médecin alors qu'il planait complètement. Il remarqua que John avait eu la même suite d'idée de par son propre rougissement. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés car ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés seuls et ils étaient mal à l'aise.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en s'installant dans son fauteuil, John préparant le thé. Ils commencèrent à discuter des pistes sur l'affaire Moriarty avant que Sherlock ne parle d'un sujet plus sensible.

\- Mary a réagit comment ?

\- Elle a beaucoup hurlé en me rappelant qu'elle était un assassin puis elle m'a dit que je recevrais les papiers du divorce d'ici quelques semaines.

\- Et pour la garde partagé ?

\- Elle est ok avec ça, répondit simplement John en buvant sa tasse tranquillement.

\- John... J'ai envie de toi.

La phrase était tombée tel la sentence la plus abrupte qu'il soit. John avala difficilement la gorgée qu'il avait encore dans la bouche avant de se redresser pour faire face à la situation en homme. Sherlock avait l'air mal à l'aise et John ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser l'homme vierge s'inquiéter trop. Alors il lui tendit la main et ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock sans un mot. John sortit de sa poche un tube de lubrifiant et un papier qu'il donna à Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda ce dernier en étudiant brièvement les lignes du papier avant de rougir furieusement. Oh tes tests de IST. Je n'en ai pas fais moi-même.

\- Tu n'as eu aucune relation sexuelle et aucune perfusion sanguine et te connaissant, malgré le fait que tu te drogues, tu le fais qu'avec des aiguilles stérilisés.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, amusé.

\- Tu me fais tant confiance que ça ?

\- Oui, affirma John avant de sortir un second papier et le tendre à l'homme face à lui, et je fais confiance aux tests que ton frère t'a fait à ton insu.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et la bouche stupidement avant de les refermer aussitôt. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur Mycroft. Cela consistait peut-être en une action positive de la part de l'ainé voire gentille car cela signifiait qu'il était en accord avec son choix de partenaire. Sherlock remit les deux papiers sur son bureau avant de s'assoir sur son lit indécis. John s'assit à ses côtés avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Celles de John avait été comme il se les était imaginé.

John commença par un baiser doux avant de doucement prendre la lèvre inférieur de Sherlock entre les siennes pour la suçoter doucement, amoureusement. Il dessina le contour de la bouche de Sherlock de sa langue en passant ses bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains sur sa nuque alors que l'autre venait s'agripper aux cheveux du détective. Il tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, ce qui permit que Sherlock, surprit, ouvre la bouche pour le laisser passer. Leur langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet rythmé par leur désir. Ils commençaient à s'explorer, enfin. John poussa doucement Sherlock pour qu'il tombe dos contre le matelas, se permettant de le chevaucher. Leur baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir fiévreux. John sentait contre ses fesses l'érection grandissante de son amour et il prit une nouvelle décision, celle de continuer à faire confiance en Sherlock Holmes, dans tout les domaines du monde. Il se pencha donc sur l'oreille du détective qui râla d'être séparé des lèvres du médecin, pour lui susurrer des paroles qui réveilla un instinct animal chez les deux hommes.

\- Sherlock, commença John, aujourd'hui, maintenant, tu vas me pénétrer. J'ai envie que tu sois en moi. Si tu veux, je te prendrais tout à l'heure mais... juste prends moi cette fois-ci.

L'envie avait été bestiale. John avait envie que Sherlock le possède, se sentir abandonné dans ses bras. De plus, le maniaque du contrôle serait bien plus détendu pour une première fois en ayant le rôle de dominant qu'en ayant celui du soumis. Alors Sherlock acquiesça avec une légère crainte dans les yeux.

\- Je vais t'aider à me préparer, murmura John dans un souffle en commençant à déshabiller le corps sous lui.

John déboutonna la chemise pourpre de Sherlock rapidement en embrassant, léchant, suçotant chaque parties de corps qu'il révélait. Puis il commença à enlever la ceinture de son futur amant, déglutissant en se retrouvant face à l'érection plus qu'évidente à travers le fin vêtement qu'il lui restait. John avisa la tâche humide qui avait élu domicile sur le caleçon de son homme. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de passer sa langue sur l'humidité, pour essayer d'en capter le goût. Il tressaillit en entendant Sherlock arrêter de respirer sous la vision qu'il lui offrait. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur l'humidité et commença à suçoter le tissus jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne siffle de frustration. Il lui enleva donc son caleçon, laissant apparaître son imposante érection. John se rappela alors vivement qu'il allait bientôt l'avoir en lui, le courant électrique qui le parcourut, lui fit retenir sa respiration à son tour. Il s'avança pour humer l'aine, découvrir l'odeur sexuel de Sherlock avant de finalement le prendre en bouche. Il n'avait curieusement pas hésité, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il aimait recevoir, il agissait de façon experte, arrachant de multiples gémissements de la part de son partenaire. Puis il le senti palpiter un peu trop rapidement au fond de sa gorge, signifiant que Sherlock ne tarderait pas à jouir si il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas fini son travail, il devait le remplir, qu'importe le sifflement désapprobateur qu'il reçu en arrêtant de le sucer. Il se déshabilla rapidement, puis donna un dernier coup de langue sur la fente du gland de Sherlock où perlait une nouvelle goutte de liquide séminale. Le goût de Sherlock était exquis. Il embrassa la mâchoire de son partenaire en débouchonnant le lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté juste avant de quitter l'hôpital avec Sherlock, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il s'en étala sur l'index avant de commencer à se l'enfoncer doucement en lui, fronçant les sourcils face à la sensation. Les yeux remplis de désir de Sherlock se tintèrent d'incompréhension.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse ?

\- Tu veux me le faire ?

\- Evidemment.

John eu un léger sourire alors qu'il voyait son amant attraper le flacon à son tour et enduire ses propres doigts de lubrifiant. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher, John dirigea son majeur – qui n'avait pas été en lui – à aller jusqu'à l'anus de Sherlock pour lui montrer comment appliquer les pressions suffisantes mais douce sur les anneaux du sphincter pour le détendre en douceur. Il avait beaucoup lu à ce propos après ce jour où Irène Adler l'a confronté aux sentiments qu'il possédait pour Sherlock.

Sherlock fut un excellent élève, il appliqua les bonnes pressions avec la dextérité que ses doigts de violonistes offraient, faisant doucement gémir le médecin d'appréciation. De son côté, John sentait Sherlock se liquéfier sous le plaisir. Bientôt John n'en put plus et se rassit sur les genoux de son compagnon pour prendre l'érection dans ses mains et la guida jusqu'à son anus pour s'y empaler avec douceur. Il eut une légère crispation douloureuse avant de se détendre en sentant le pénis énorme de Sherlock s'infiltrer en lui. Il eut un sourire comblé alors que toute la longueur se trouvait en lui. Sherlock s'agrippa à ses hanches en commençant des gestes souples et lents pour ne pas blesser John. Ce dernier se laissa faire en gémissant d'autant plus fort et en mordant la base du cou de Sherlock, lui laissant une marque, sa marque sur la peau blême.

Puis Sherlock commença à le pénétrer avec force, faisant oublier à John jusqu'à son nom. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible que cela pouvait être meilleur jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le maintienne fortement avant de les tourner d'un coup de hanches, Sherlock le surplombant d'un coup.

Comme muni d'une volonté propre, sa main se dirigea jusqu'aux fesses de son amant, où son majeur s'y plongea pour titiller la prostate de l'homme qui le pilonnait avec force.

Sherlock ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son sexe profondément enfouis dans le corps étroit de John lui envoyait un million de sensations de plaisir, le doigt de John frottant sa prostate lui en envoya un deuxième million qui fut de trop, plongeant Sherlock dans un orgasme fulgurant.

John, lui, sentit le sexe de Sherlock pulser contre les parois de son anus, sa prostate malmenée depuis quelques minutes, son propre doigt resserré par les sphincters contractés de plaisir de Sherlock, son propre sexe branlé par le ventre de son amant, ce fut trop pour John qui hurla son plaisir à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Epuisés, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, se promettant d'échanger les rôles la prochaine fois, pour savoir ce qu'ils préféraient, connaître tout de l'autre et ne jamais se lâcher. Ils n'allaient pas vivre heureux aussi facilement, Moriarty était toujours une crainte même dans leur esprits embrumés par l'orgasme, mais la simple promesse que leur amour leur offrait était suffisant pour savoir qu'ils allaient réussir à tout surmonter, ensembles et à tout jamais.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

 _TJSC_


End file.
